Línea de tiempo sobre eventos animados
En esta página se halla la línea de tiempo sobre eventos animados, de las cuales incluye: Películas, Webisodios, la serie de TV y la serie de Netflix junto con eventos que se asumen que ocurrieron pero que no se mostraron canónicamente en cámara. A primera vista, muchas de las caricaturas Lalaloopsy son auto conclusivas y atemporales, por tanto se usarán las fechas de emisión en la vida real para construir el esqueleto de la línea de tiempoVer más detalles en galeríaEsta regla también es aplicada indirectamnete por Splash Entertainment. Esto se refleja en el cambio de vestimenta permanente de Peppy ocurrido en "Festival of Sugary Sweets" junto con que la misma empresa considera tanto a la serie animada (52 ep) como a la serie de netflix (13 ep) como un mismo "elemento" de 65 ep, amenos de que estos eventos animados contradigan con lo previamente armado. De ser así, el episodio se agupará en donde tenga más sentido y se justificará tal acción. Si quiere ver en forma cronológica cuando debutó cada lala vaya al siguiente enlace: "Debuts animados". Episodios Como la franquicia sigue un espacio temporal similar a la vida real, todos los episodios serán divididos por periodos iniciados y finalizados por episodios navideños, ya que técnicamente esta fecha está cerca del fin de un calendario gregoriano. O cuando se presentan saltos de tiempo, como por ejemplo de la serie de Nick a Lala Girls. (Haga click en "expand" ver todos los episodios) Bebés *Lalaloopsy Babies: Primeros pasos Infancia Primer periodo *La fiesta de cumpleaños de Jewel Sparkles *Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff quiere un día de nieve *Peanut Big Top aprende a montar el monociclo *Pillow Featherbed despierta toda la noche *Bea Spells-a-Lot y el concurso de talento de mascotas *Aventuras en Lalaloopsylandia *Es la envoltura Segundo Periodo *A batir la masa *La mejor casa de mascotas jamás vista *Desfile de princesas *Leven anclas *Manchitis *Dot va a la luna *A contar ovejas *El día de los inocentes *El regalo de Jewel *El rescate de Mittens *Miedo a las alturas *La torre del tesoro *Entrega a domicilio *Demasiado cerca para estar cómoda *Un árbol crece en Lalaloopsylandia *Rescate fallido *A caballo *Pie de manzana a la Pickles *Madera *El gran musical *El pasatiempo de Bea *La Superchica *Una gran aventura *El día libre de Rosy *Blanket la sonámbula *La cerca de Berry *La extraña planta de Blossom *Nada por aquí, nada por acá *La estrella de Dot *Amigos inseparables *Lala-Oopsies: Un cuento mágico *Alza el vuelo *Sumérgete *La feliz Navidad de Holly Tercer periodo *Cosecha de botones *El cumpleaños de Sunny *Lalaloopsy Ponies: El gran show *El cofre del tesoro *Malabarismos *El caballero valiente *El alma de la fiesta *El libro de aventuras *Una visita muy especial *Pide un deseo *La maestra de magia *La obra maestra *El mensaje en la botella (Primer encuentro de Patch y Peggy. Squiggles también ya había sido referenciada en el siguiente episodio) *La creación de Spot *Una función elefantástica *Las vacaciones de Mango *Historias de fantasmas *Elemental, mi querida Pickles *Tan cerca y tan lejos *Un amigo muy raro *¡Qué risa! *La mejor pastelera *El show de Winter *¡Vamos, equipo! *Lalaloopsy: Festival of Sugary Sweets *Dyna y Ember al rescate *Mi mejor amigo *Las nuevas flores de Blossom *Cosita seria *Cambio de casa (Posición desconocida, pudo haber ocurrido antes o después de la Silly Party) Eventos simultáneos en la Super Silly Party *Welcome to Lalaloopsy Land's Super Silly Party! *Jewel's Bejeweled Tiara *Mittens' Mug Mittens *Crumbs' Sweet Treats *Peanut's Silly Performance Post-Silly Party. *Lalaloopsy: Band Together Pre-Adolescencia Primer periodo *Storm E. Sky se aproxima *Storm E. Sky llega rodando *El buen peinado de Spot *Jewel hornea un pastel *La cuchara perfecta de Crumbs *Rosy necesita un abrazo *Spot se pone a ayudar *El té tranquilo de Rosy *El vestido de galleta de Crumbs *El día festivo de Storm E. Segundo periodo *Storm E. canta sin parar *Spot juega a cupido *Forest encuentra un animal extraviado *Las aventuras de Jewel cuidando mascotas *No le den la galleta a Mouse *La gran dificultad de Berry *Storm E. toma un descanso *El inesperado cambio de imagen de Jewel *Dot mira las estrellas *Storm E. se siente nostálgica *Jewel rescata a Spot *La calma antes de Storm E. *La gran tormenta de Dot *Storm E. empaca sus maletas *Cat y Cat están perdidos *Llegan los cielos de Storm E. Sky *LOL-Palooza! (Posiblemente no canónico) Adolescencia Muchos de estos episodios ocurren de manera simultanea tras llegar a la preparatoria. *Lalaloopsy Girls: Welcome to L.A.L.A. Prep School *Lalaloopsy Girls - Pix E. Flutters *Lalaloopsy Girls - Mittens Fluff 'n' Stuff *Lalaloopsy Girls - Jewel Sparkles *Lalaloopsy Girls - Bea Spells-A-Lot *Lalaloopsy Girls - Crumbs Sugar Cookie *Lalaloopsy Girls - Spot Splatter Splash *Lalaloopsy Girls - Peanut Big Top *Lalaloopsy Girls ALS Ice Bucket Challenge! *Lalaloopsy Girls - Suzette La Sweet *Lalaloopsy Girls - Storm E. y Cloud E. Sky *Lalaloopsy Girls - Tippy Tumblelina Línea de tiempo Generaciones previas thumb|250px|Bea encontrando un baúl escondido, cuyas cosas usarían las protagonistas en el presente *Un grupo de personas deciden crear Lalaloopsyland, sus alrededores, tierras vecinas y Lala-Oopsie Land. Se desconoce si las preparatorias fueron creadas antes de la llegada de la primera generación o cuando dicha generación requería de una. *Un grupo de personas crea a las muñecas de trapo y mascotas que habitarán Lalaloopsylandia las cuales terminarán teniendo vida al hacerle la última puntadaHistoria de las Lalaloopsies: Fue una muñeca de trapo que cobró vida tras realizarle la última puntada. Se sabe que fueron creadas por personas debido a que en la serie se presenta el concepto de "hermanos" aplicado a un conjunto de pares de muñecas y no pudieron ser creadas en serie ya que de ser así todas las muñecas (o la mayoría) estarían hermanadas entre si. Además muchos de los objetos que las muñecas usan son derivados de objetos del mundo real. *Cada muñeca fue creada como una bebé usando la tela de la ropa de un especialista en una profesión, con un patrón de costura y un linaje de botón único. Por lo tanto se puede saber cuándo las muñecas son hermanas.Película Lala Girls: "Clase de historia de los botones" donde Cloud E. lee un libro de la clase y menciona que se puede saber si una muñeca está hermanada a otra debido a su linaje de botones y patrón de costura *Tras ser creadas, son acompañadas por otras chicasEl lema de Lalaloopsy Girls es "Stitched together, friends forever" (Cosidas juntas, amigas para siempre) junto con que en las mercancías de Somos las Lalaloopsy se menciona que "In Lalaloopsyland everyone is stitched together" (En Lalaloopsylandia, todas son cosidas juntas), se les motiva con un interés específico, son agrupadas indirectamente con mascotasEn Lalaloopsy Babies: Primeros pasos hay demasiadas coincidencias de como las chicas protagonistas se encontraron con sus mascotas y obtuvieron sus gustos que las definen. Ver el artículo respectivo para más detalles, crecen, tienen aventuras propias, luego se van a la preparatoria (entre ellas la L.A.L.A.) y finalmente se retiran a lugares desconocidos tras graduarse. Este proceso de "crear muñecas, que luego crezcan, que tengan aventuras y se retiren a otros lugares" ocurrió al menos una vezPelícula Lala Girls: La escena de excursión donde Bea habla sobre el "Árbol de la preparatoria LALA" diciendo que hubo otras generaciones de estudiantes que tomaron clases aquí *Las personas crean a las Lala-Oopsies y dividen las tierras de ellas con las Lalaloopsies usando una llave mágica en una puerta que está a la mitad de un cerroLala-Oopsies: Un cuento mágico. El libro de Bea que describe cómo llegar a la puerta que da al mundo de las Lala-Oopsies. *Las personas crean a las Lalaloopsy Ponies Infancia *Llega una nueva generación de Lalaloopsies (La cual es la generación protagonista de la franquicia). Ellas fueron cocidas en tiempos recientes considerando que LALA Girls se sitúa en el 2014 (Evidencia) *Las chicas están conscientes de que son muñecas creadas a partir de una telaLos webisodios Jewel's Bejeweled Tiara, Mittens' Mug Mittens, Crumbs' Sweet Treats y Peanut's Silly Performance referencian este hecho.. *Jewel Sparkles, Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff, Pillow Featherbed, Crumbs Sugar Cookie, Peanut Big Top y Bea Spells-a-Lot viven como bebés en la Sew Sweet Playhouse y conocen a sus mascotas que coincidentemente estaban todas agrupadas en la entrada de su casa, además la puerta estaba entre abierta facilitando la interacción. Se puede asumir que en el recuerdo pasó un año tras el nacimiento de todas las protagonistasConsiderando que las chicas poseen un vocabulario simple y saben comer. (Lalaloopsy Babies: Primeros pasos) *A este punto se asume que el resto de las chicas fueron criadas de manera similar: agrupadas para que luego ellas encontraran a sus mascotas. Periodo intermedio *La mayoría de las chicas en Lalaloopsyland se conocen entre ellas, usualmente terminando en relaciones amistosas. thumb|Por su reacción en este episodioReacción de Storm E. en [[Jewel rescata a Spot, a la votación no decidida presente en La calma antes de Storm E. y en Storm E. empaca sus maletas dónde se siente excluida al punto en dónde llora tras ver la estatua de la ciudad sin objetos que la representen, Storm E. pasó por muchos malos momentos anteriormente.]] *Storm E. Sky, una lala proveniente de otras tierras lejanas a Lalaloopsyland viaja por varias ciudades con el objetivo de ser amada por los lugareñosCanción de Storm E: Find our way home, Float my cares away, Gotta be someplace new, You are home to me y Won't let a little rain get in my way (Reprise). Sin embargo al llegar allá, sin explicitar si es causado por ella o por los demás sólo encuentra conflictos con algunas de ellas/ellos las/los cuales la llaman sarcástica, le rompen su confianza Canción de Storm E: Where do i fit in? , la rechazaron o se sintió rechazada y fue juzgadaEn el episodio El buen peinado de Spot, Storm E le pregunta a Spot "¿Y no vas a juzgarme?" cuando ella le pide que toque una canción.. *Storm E. consigue una van la cual usará de casa. *Storm E. conoce a su gato "Cat", se encariña con él y ambos tienen aventuras. *Storm E. aprendió a volar cometas pero luego lo dejaría un tiempo más adelanteJewel rescata a Spot *Las personas crean a las Littles, como ellas son las hermanas menores de las protagonistas se asume que volvió parte del grupo de personas que crearon a sus hermanas mayores. thumb|Increíble lo que puedes encontrar tras una puerta *Las princesas bailarinas, las hadas y las sirenas repararon el cartón de leche que les proveía de energía a los aparatos que poseían y del mar que las rodea. Se escribe un libro detallando sus aventuras y se asume que su generación es análoga a la de las Lalaloopsys protagonistas *Los reinos que cada princesa tenía en una isla individual se unen en una gran isla para ahorrar tiempo en viajar por bote (Lala-Oopsies). Primer periodo *Las mascotas tienen extremidades, solo que no las muestran con frecuencia (Peanut Big Top aprende a montar el monociclo) *Aparecen escrituras latinas (Pillow Featherbed despierta toda la noche) *Bea realiza un concurso de talento para mascotas. Además se muestra que Mittens puede crear nieve (Bea Spells-a-Lot y el concurso de talento de mascotas) thumb|Hola chicas. Buen lugar y momento para dormir ¿No lo creen? *Pillow se pierde y las chicas tienen que ir a buscarla para que no se pierda la sorpresa de Peanut, y la encuentran vagando cerca de los campos de dientes de león. Las chicas luego van donde Peanut y les muestra su sorpresa: Un globo aerostático * Se celebra la navidad en Lalaloopsyland y el sol deja de representarse como una flor de pétalos y estigma amarillos (Es la envoltura), se comienza a representar como una flor de estigma y pétalos blancos. Segundo periodo * Se revela que algunos árboles tienen una taza de crecimiento rápido en Lalaloopsylandia (Madera) *Berry rompe el record de torre más alta de panques (A batir la masa) *Bea después de intentar diversos pasatiempos se dio cuenta de que leer siempre ha sido el suyo (El pasatiempo de Bea) *Dyna descubre que su mapache siempre había sido su compañero (La Superchica) *Primera canción sencilla en la franquicia (Blanket la sonámbula) *Referencia al idioma español en las plantas "Un día" (La extraña planta de Blossom) *Dot atrapa una estrella (La estrella de Dot) *Bea descubre un libro detallando una de las historias de las Lala-oopsies (Lala-Oopsies). *Bea le dice a Búho que esté atenta por si encuentran las señales de entrada a Lala-Oopsie Land y Mariposa la descubre por su cuenta (Lala-Oopsies). *Jewel pierde su tiara de la niñez la cual rebota por toda Lalaloopsylandia y Peanut le ayuda. El evento también atrae a Mittens, Bea, Pillow y Peanut las cuales se reúnen en el punto de aterrizaje de la tiara de Jewel (la casa de Crumbs). Al llegar allá las chicas junto a Crumbs se encuentran con un viejo álbum de fotos detallando su vida como bebés y reviven esos recuerdos (Lala Babies). *Según este episodio, nieva por toda Lalaloopsylandia durante todo el día de "Joyful Holiday" (La feliz Navidad de Holly) *Ocurre la cosecha de botones (Cosecha de botones) Tercer periodo *Peanut tiene una amiga de correspondencia llamada Checkers, ambas se comunican usando a la mariposa de blossom como mensajero (Lala Ponies) *Checkers visita a Peanut a Lalaloopsylandia, desde su tierra natal "Las tierras muy muy lejanas" con el objetivo de hacerle una visita casual, para luego hacer un espectáculo cirquero en una gran carpa para una competencia. (Lala Ponies) *Mención de una montaña, la cual es la cumbre más alta de Lalaloopsylandia (Lala Ponies) *Peanut, las chicas y Ace ayudan a las ponies creando un nuevo carrusel, el original fue roto accidentalmente por Ace quién uso las piezas para reparar la caravana de las ponies pensando que eran maderas de sobra (Lala Ponies) *Las ponies ganan el espectáculo y reciben medallas de botón de oro (Lala Ponies) *Sir descubre que no necesita de un amuleto para enfrentar sus miedos (El caballero valiente) y deja de temerle a la oscuridad. *Patch conoce a Peggy Seven Seas (El mensaje en la botella; Situado entre "La obra maestra" y "La creación de Spot") *Pillow tiene miedo escénico. Peanut revela que su elefante es el único en su especie en Lalaloopsylandia (Una función elefantástica) *Patch visita la isla del pico humeante debido a que encuentra un mensaje en una botella y deduce que ahí hay un tesoro, al llegar allí se encuentra con Mango Tiki Wiki, una Lalaloopsy ermitaña que vive por los alrededores y rápidamente se hacen amigos. Patch la invita a quedarse en Lalaloopsylandia pero tiene dificultades relacionándose con los demás junto con que los otros no le tienen suficiente paciencia. El episodio concluye con Mango regresando a su isla y con todos reconciliandose. Mango sin embargo, aún decide quedarse en su isla (Las vacaciones de Mango) *Se celebra la inauguración de un día festivo similar al Halloween para conmemorar el encuentro de las chicas con Scraps (Historias de fantasmas) *Llega una araña herida a la casa de Jewel y la dueña homónima aprende a conocerla (Un amigo muy raro) *Forest come nueces que le hacen reír al estómago y Rosy debe cuidarle (¡Qué risa!) thumb|La razón trás la escasez de azúcar *Las Lalaloopsies con temática culinaria deben buscar un ingrediente que reemplace al azúcar para que puedan preparar sus comidas para el festival de los dulces azucarados. *Se revela la existencia de animales similares a roedores escondidos durante el festival. (Festival of Sugary Sweets) *Se revela que Forest le teme a las alturas (Dyna y Ember al rescate) *Ace construye un castor robótico y la mascota de Forest se siente reemplazado. Pero posteriormente ellos solucionan el mal entendido (Mi mejor amigo) *Blossom encuentra flores raras y ayuda a sus amigas a plantarlas en lugares inhóspitos (Las nuevas flores de Blossom) *Peanut deja de hacer bromas debido a que una casi hiere al ratón mascota de Sprinkles, para luego superar este evento. (Cosita seria) *Trinket y Squirt cambian de lugar (Cambio de casa) *Las chicas se preparan para la Super Silly Party (En orden cronológico: Jewel, Mittens, Crumbs y Peanut), las chicas llegan a la fiesta y Peanut compone una canción especial para este evento. thumb|Suena como un gran comienzo para las Buttonnettes *Sticks Boom Crash, Strings Pick 'N' Strum, Keys Sharps 'N' Flats junto con Jewel Sparkles que hace de manager forman una banda llamada "the Buttonnettes". A keys le da pánico escénico, pero las chicas logran remediar el asunto realizando otra función al día siguiente *Sticks proviene de otras tierras lejanas a Lalaloopsylandia y durante los eventos de la película recién se mudó a este lugar. * A Dot le llama la atención una constelación que sólo aparece cuando las Buttonnettes tocan música *Las chicas vuelven a usar sus vestidos de la Super Silly Party Pre-adolescencia Adolescencia thumb|¡Mi mejor amiga también es mi hermanita! *Esta generación de Lalaloopsies principales van a la preparatoria *Cloud E. Sky y Storm E. Sky son hermanas. *Rencuentro de Jewel con Storm E. Ellas reaccionan como si nunca se hubieran conocido Según fechas de estreno sobre medios animados, tiene sentido que Jewel y Storm E. se desconozcan entre si por que Girls se estrenó mucho antes que Somos las Lalaloopsy. Pero cronológicamente es más ambiguo considerando que ellas tuvieron varias aventuras y rivalidades en la serie Somos las Lalaloopsy *Storm E. renuncia a ser candidata a presidenta del consejo estudiantil en medio del debate con tal de hallar y disculparse con Cloud E. Sky, después de que le dijera que no tenían nada en común y que no la veía como hermana. *Jewel se vuelve presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Eventos intermedios *Las chicas se presentan frente a una cámara describiendo lo que hacen y gustan hacer, junto con mostrar algunas de sus aventuras en la prepa LALA (Webisodios de Lalaloopsy Girls). Entre estas aventuras se rompe la cuarta pared y se revela que la película y webisodios se sitúa en tiempos presentes (2014 en adelante) Referencias Categoría:Líneas de tiempo